Trapped in a Lucid Dreamscape
by KiiroThePikachu
Summary: Many of my TF2 OCs go through many horrors in this collection of short stories/chapters I am uploading here. Will set the rating as "T" for Teen, as I expect to add many things but NOT porn... Unless I really want to, but if I do I'll set it to "M" then. T for now.


_Hello everyone again, sorry for my temporary hiatus away from being online- I will hopefully finish up Survivor but for now have this idea I had (that I was hoping could submit it as a crossover of TF2 + the small flash game series that the awesome Newgrounds user scriptwelder did called "Deep Sleep"- but instead I found there's no such a category under games for "Deep Sleep") where a few of my OCs from TF2 meet in a lucid dreamscape, or dream world._

_In this first short story proportion, I will have Syn the RED Sniper (currently a zombie) wake to his final days of being a human-_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you do when you find out you're stuck in your own lucid dream, stuck in a dreamscape that disguises itself as a nightmare...?<strong>

He woke in the strangest of woods, a thick sweat on his skin as he sat up and scanned the area around him. Trees, mainly what looked to be oak trees and many fallen autumn leaves scattered the grass surrounding him. It smelled of morning dew, and the huntsman blinked a moment under his dirty dark orange aviators a moment before he rose a nasty hand to wipe them, try to clean them using his index and thumb- but then he realized how dirty he was and as a result of seeing his filthily dirty hands he pulled away in shock, eyes wide with horror.

Where has he been before he woke here, in this apparent forest? His messy light brown hair dropped little specks of the forest mush off it's greasy strands and into his lap and around the ground surrounding him, and he had to shake his head rather violently a moment before he stood up and brushed his torn-up Sniper clothes and hair off before he adjusted his sunglasses and scanned the forest floor around him. He was stuck, no- _lost_ in the middle of woods he knew nothing about, and... Although it was pretty to look at, he felt really rather scared.

Who was he? Why was he here? How did he get here?

...It took a moment for the marksman to recall his name. Syn. He dusted off the faded red sleeves of the long-sleeved shirt he kept underneath his ruined vest with a sigh. Great. He's going to have to find his way back to base in Teufort and find a clean change of uniform... Or maybe he could get his Pyro to sew it back up, but where were the missing torn pieces of the vest? He searched the ground a moment only to come up empty-handed, to which he scowled to himself and sighed. Clean change of uniform it is then.

He went about to roaming these strange woods, feeling the cool but damp air against his skin and the light fog begin to settle in. It was rather dark, little light entering the canopy above him, making him feel nothing more than a prisoner stuck in a dark, damp hole that was covered by bars, if you considered the trees' leaves as the light's barrier from offering Syn any light for comfort. The nasty taste in his mouth didn't help in comforting him, instead making him feel like a total loser for forgetting to keep up his oral hygiene and all the same, he tried spitting out some of the light layers of plague.

Didn't work. Today's going to be a _looooonnnnnggggg_ day if it starts off like this, he thought to himself with an irritated groan to himself, moving his neck and letting a rather satisfying crack out and he stretched a moment, doing his best not to panic and to glance about the small pocket in this wood he ended up waking in, where he had little to no memory of what he was doing before he passed out and he began to recollect his bearings slowly.

Syn strolled about the woods, towards where he saw the sun begin setting as he walked. Was this east or west? Wasn't the rule something like the sun rises in the east and sets in the west? Syn must be heading west in that case...

It wasn't too long of venturing through this forest did Syn notice... Familiarities in his surroundings. It wasn't that he was going in circles, no- it was that he somehow felt an eerie presence following him everywhere he went. He'd pass by a tree or bush that looked new and pause a moment, glancing over his shoulder towards any background trees or bushes, and he'd see nothing. No one, nothing but more and more wooded area. He was sore, back aching and shoulders burning from whatever (possibly) drunk hauling he did prior to passing out and waking here- now he realized, was a good spot to sit against a large oak tree nearby and cover his face with his hat, his eyes from any possible intruders or predators, and he decided to rest within this eerily foggy forest, after all if a predator like a bear or something approached a still and unmoving body, wouldn't it assume he's dead and move on?

...once Syn felt at ease he awoke again, this time back at his nest in Teufort; where he was usually meant to be- coffee mug in hand as he took a break from sniping the blue-clad assholes like he usually does. Yet he noticed- no matter how many sips of the decaffienated coffee he took, he could never get that burning sensation of thirst out of the back of his throat. He set his mug down after a moment and decided to ignore it for the time being, looking through his scope again to look for any BLU intruders or trespassers coming their way...

Something extremely fast and black- a black blur- passed by Syn's sights and he paused, having to pull away and look for the pure-black-blur... But no such thing. He honestly thought it was Shadow the Hedgehog from those stupid games, but seeing as it was apparently nothing he shrugged and returned to his scope quietly.

That was merely the beginning, however.

The black blur was now behind him, taking the form of a very, very tall and menacing suit store mannequin, complete with the black suit and tie... Syn however hadn't noticed and instead shuddered a moment when he heard a creak in the floorboards behind him, to which he turned his head slightly, expecting the typical spook to uncloak and prepare the butterfly knife... But no such noise happened.

Now a bit paranoid, Syn moved carefully to grab his kukri blade at the sheathe on his belt, gritting his teeth in a scowl- then he noticed... He didn't have a sheathe for his kukri blade in the real world. He looked about his nest to find it dissolve into many ruin so suddenly, to which he froze up in horror and the mannequin went away from outsider's eyes looking in through the window- which was now in nothing but glass shards scattered about.


End file.
